


Im Krankenhaus

by Milomaus



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Rainlets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 06:49:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2015172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milomaus/pseuds/Milomaus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bodie and Doyle in hospital.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Im Krankenhaus

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Seite an Seite](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2003541) by [potztausend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/potztausend/pseuds/potztausend). 



> Thanks a ton to my fabulous Writer Potztausend who wrote such a funny story for this pic!

[ ](http://s84.photobucket.com/user/AgnHaus/media/imagejpg1_zps6a4ba20b.jpg.html)


End file.
